ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Life of Delia/Chapter 3
Chapto 3 The Dragon's Den Authr's note:- accept what thou mayest see, for unfortunately, this hath not the same air as the tv show. so perchance thou wonder'st at this chapter, well, wonder no further, it is......................................... CHAPTER 4 DA DRAGONS DEN I finished tying up my hair nad putr in tho the vbun. i was whering a speshol outfit 4 my gubband which was a pritty blak dress which had no top so u cud sea mah bobs nd it was pritty and blak. i lookd lyk a goffik version of Hermia from wilbert shakespeeres a midsummer nites dreem. da dress barely covered my bottom (geddit bottom lyke da guy in shakespeara) i goff my purse. den i went 2 meat Damian. "Hi darling u look hot 2day," he sed nd kussed me in an ernest way. we wakked alng hsagwarts. we were wakkin along howgarts wen we came 2 a pichure of dragon. dis was da dragons den. it was where da ppl who were goffs came 2 chill nd jst be goffs. bcoz odderwise alberto dumbledoro wud cum nd tell us off. dere were sum preps lookin 2 get in2 da den, as there always were, but i told dem 2 fukk off, nd den i turned in2 a queen-bat, nd chased dem away. den dey put da vampire hat on my hed, nd it sed "ur so pritty". we went in2 da den. Mort was weighing for us. his bald hed was adored by a goffik tatoo of a litning bolt scar nd his red eyes were red. he lacked sad. "hi" we all sed in unicorn. "ho are you?" he assed. "goffikulous!" "goffikulous!" sed Harry potter, who promptly jumped on mort and dey strted kissng wit tungs (adders note dont u tink dat harry jst wants 2 kiss MORT?) den avery1 else came in. den mort got up. "ok avery1 i have a speshol annonment" he sad. "pleese welcum or newest memba... draco malfoy" den, as predicted by mort in the sentence abov dis chapta, who wakked in, but draco malfoy. he had on a preppy pink skirt nd pink eyeliner nd lipstiik. he sawed me nd gassed. "OMG Queen Ariana, how battiful thou art, my lady." he sayed nd he kissed my hand nd feet. den he tried 2 kiss me. "omy you fukker what are you dong???!" I screemed while he was gettin on his knees 2 worship me. "get the FUKK AWAY FROM MY WIFE U ASSLIKKIN BUTTFUKING WANKER ARSEFACE!" Damien Thorn screemed nd he pashed Darco away. "no pls u donat undarstand she is my queen, i live 2 serve her, pls" "now fukk off" sed Damien nd he birched darcos face. "are you ok my dove" he assed. "yeh im fin" "mort u are fired from da club 4 bringin a prep in hear now GTFU!" "but i...." "you had better not bee thinkin up xcuse byatch!" Damien murmured in a loud voice. mort ran aweigh crin. den hairy sed "HOW DARE U SPEKK 2 MORT DAT WAY DAMIEN HOW FUKKIN DARE U!" Damien got all defenseive nd he grabbed harry by da trote nd pinned him too da walll on da floor. "do u want 2 dye, fukkah?" "no" WHIMPERED HARRY. "ok well get da fukk out" SHOUTED DAMIEN. "donat worry, my darling im okk" den we had secks. Characters *Ariana *Hermia (mentioned) *Bottom (mentioned) *Damien *Dumbledore *Mort *Harry *Draco Notes Chapter 3